


Pools

by shrinevandal



Series: The Zabajaba Jungle [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, M for implied sexual content but not much, Songfic, idk what this is either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinevandal/pseuds/shrinevandal
Summary: Maya and Chisato crash land on a seemingly deserted island.
Relationships: Shirasagi Chisato/Yamato Maya
Series: The Zabajaba Jungle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899967
Kudos: 3





	Pools

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was originally yukiran but then i decided it fit chisamaya better halfway through and now we're here (also because if i turn this into a series i want yukiran to be black mambo)

The cool night breeze feels nice, you think. There's a woman standing in front of you. You're wondering why she's smiling at you. You force a smile back, unsure of what she wants. 

Her name is Chisato, she tells you. And like everyone else on this boat, she's trying to relax on her vacation. The two of you talk, but for some reason you're distrustful. Something about this woman feels much too ethereal. 

When she pulls you in for a kiss, you don't fight it. She smells like perfume, champagne, and…. seawater. Not abnormal, you two are on a boat after all.

The air is all hazy as Chisato pulls her lips away from yours. “Come here,” she says. “I'll show you something amazing.” 

Chisato takes you by the hand and leads you down the corridor. You don't know what she's talking about, the only things back here are the bedrooms. But she smiles at you, and you smile back. It's less forced this time. 

There's a flower on her desk, sitting in a bowl of water. It looks like a hibiscus. Gingerly, you pick it up. 

You tuck the hibiscus behind Chisato’s ear. She smiles, and it's a strange combination of beautiful and horrifying. As she slides her hands around your waist, you feel some sort of slime tickle your body. Why are her arms slimey? 

You don't really think about it though, because Chisato is fawning over you, calling you wonderful. “You're a perfect little toy,” she giggles. 

“I’m all yours,” you reply. 

Chisato’s smile grows even wider, and suddenly you hear something above you crash. 

… 

When you wake up, you're face down in the sand. Pulling yourself up, you scan your surroundings. You're on a beach, which definitely isn't a boat. Funny how that works. 

A howl comes from behind you, pained and twisted. You turn and see a wolf… horse… thing… You decide creature is the best word to describe it. A creature is standing there, mottled with patched blue and brown fur and random bits of exposed flesh. You see fingers on one limb, but a hoof on another. The beast howls again, and you feel sort of sorry for it. 

It lunges at you and bites your face. Luckily, you stumble backwards and it only manages to snap up your glasses and a little piece of your nose. 

You feel like an angel, de-winged. Vision is survival. You're suddenly reminded of all the animals that developed excellent sense of smell or hearing instead of sight. 

The creature stumbles backwards, as if startled by its own actions. It retreats into the nearby mess of blue and green. 

Stumbling forward, you spot a blurry Chisato. As you approach, you see gashes in her chest, as if some creature had broken into her body, or maybe broken out. 

“Chisato,” you whisper. “Please wake up.” 

Chisato doesn't awaken, but you aren't going to give up that easily. You're good with machines, you can put her back together. It occurs to you that human beings are not machines, but you push that thought away in favour of thinking of Chisato as more than human. 

You need supplies though, so you stumble toward the green and blue mass which the creature disappeared into. It appears to be some kind of jungle, you spot leaves and flowers all around you. 

You find some sort of building made of grass. A little hut, fit for maybe one or two people. As you crawl around it to find an entrance, there's a figure in front of the hut. 

“Help me,” you say. “Help me.”

The figure just stands there, not moving. You're not entirely sure that's a real person, actually. 

You black out as the figure reaches its hand down to you. 

… 

When you wake up again, you're back on the beach. Sitting up, you just barely make out the mess of long, tangled hair walking away, retreating back into the jungle. 

More importantly, you're back with Chisato. What a nice way to die, right next to someone you love. And that's when you realize it. Two things. You're going to die, and you love Chisato. 

You pluck the hibiscus out of her hair and hold it to your chest. Chisato's dead already, she's been dead long before you met her. But this flower is still grasping on to life. 

Tears stream down your face and onto the hibiscus. As the last traces of life fade out of your body, the only thing you're aware of is the genuine smile on your face. 


End file.
